In The Abyss
by Ree-Dur
Summary: The Abyss, a bottomless canyon that stretched across the world, where the dead and the damned are condemned. Jaune didn't know why he was alive, or why he had woken up in The Abyss.


"H-hey wait! I'm innocent, I swear!" Jaune, a peasant, took a few steps backwards, and waved his hands in the air.

"Quiet, Heretic." The Holy Crusader advanced forward, he was hulking figure completely covered in armor and cloth, he made a show of drawing his sword from his waist.

"P-please, just listen." Jaune only took one step back, his foot barely finding ground, raging winds rushed at his back, pushing and pulling him. He was at the Edge.

The Crusader lunged forward, his sword piercing Jaune's heart, the hilt of the sword being halted by flesh.

The world froze for Jaune, pain filled his body, but he couldn't feel it, his body went limp, like a puppet without any strings to hold him up.

But he was being held up, by The Holy Crusader's sword, but then he released his hold on the handle of his steel blade, Jaune fell backwards.

The Light faded as The Darkness swallowed Jaune.

* * *

**_May The Gods Guide Your Soul._**

**_May_****_ You Find Salvation._**

**_May_****_ You Ascend From Perdition, Jaune_**.

* * *

A dead and glossy blue eye stared off into nothingness.

The squeaking of rats echoed throughout the darkness, bouncing off the walls that had no end. The rats weren't alone, the buzzing of flies also echoed in the dark.

A rat started sniffing the glossy blue eye, but it ran off when the eye blinked.

The body the blue eye belonged to twitched, scaring off more rats from the corpse, and disturbing the flies that had landed on it.

The glossy blue eye blinked again, and the gloss faded, leaving only a blue eye.

The corpse moved, and his senses came rushing back.

He saw the darkness, he heard the rats and flies, he smelled the putrid stench of death, but he couldn't taste anything.

And he felt pain.

The corpse jolted as in discomfort and his mind began working.

Where am I? What's happening?

One memory came to his mind, he was at the Edge of The Abyss and he was killed.

Then he remembered a voice, it called him Jaune, or maybe he was confused.

No, the corpse was sure his name was Jaune.

He still had questions, but he wasn't going to get them lying around.

Jaune sat up, or at least he tried.

His body was stiff, numb, and something was holding him down.

He kept trying to move, to get up, after a while he realized that the sword that pierced his heart was lodged in stone, pinning him to the ground.

He couldn't see in the dark, but by constantly moving his body, the stiffness and numbness faded.

He slowly raised a shaking arm, once he was sure it was moving, he tried to grab the handle of the sword, but his right hand was still numb, he couldn't even feel it.

After fruitlessly bumping into the handle of the sword, he brought his hand to his face.

He was trying to feel his fingers, to try and memorize how big his hand was.

Instead of feeling a limp hand, two pointy bits poked his face.

_No._

He poked himself again, then he brought the arm over his head, and dragged his limb across his face, it ended halfway from his elbow to where his wrist belonged.

He was missing his right hand.

Panic set in, but it didn't last long, it was a grim acceptance, he had more pressing matters at hand.

He tried to move his left arm, but it was unresponsive, he kept trying, eventually he could feel it jerk.

It took a short while before he could move his arm, and a longer while before he could lift his arm.

It turns out it was trapped beneath something, but after pulling his arm out from under, he was relieved to feel pain in his arm, because he also felt pain in his hand.

When the pain subsided, he gripped the handle of the sword, and pulled.

It didn't budge.

Jaune tried again, but got the same result, but Jaune tried again and again, the results never changing.

He pushed his right arm up with his left arm, but the sword didn't move.

Jaune kept trying, but no matter what, the sword never moved.

Jaune only gave up when his body stopped moving.

* * *

He awoke from his dreamless sleep, or maybe he was always awake and had grown numb, when the rats started crawling on him and the flies landed on his face.

He tried to shove the rats off him, but his body was stiff again, he couldn't even twitch.

A small rat had crawled on his face, Jaune wanted it off him, it was sniffing all over him, the nose roaming all over his face, poking and prodding him.

The small rat had shoved its nose into Jaune's mouth through a gap in his cheek, and pushed its small body through.

It crawled around, poking its head down Jaune's throat, if Jaune could taste, he was sure he would've vomited by now.

When they small rat poked its head out of Jaune's open mouth, Jaune was at his limit, and forced his stuff jaw shut, chomping on the small rat.

The rat squeaked and squirmed frantically, its small feet clawing at Jaune mouth, but Jaune continued to bite the rat.

Eventually, the small rat gave up, but Jaune didn't stop until it was in two pieces.

After that, Jaune learned three things: One, he couldn't turn or shake his head, two, he didn't have a tongue, and three, he could swallow half a small rat whole and not vomit.

Technically, he could shake his head, but that was from moving his jaw rapidly, and that made him sore.

Once Jaune could move his arms again, he was tempted to try and pull the sword out again, but decided against it.

With his only hand, he explored his surroundings and himself.

The thing that had trapped his left arm was a body, a corpse, Jaune wasn't surprised. If he remembered correctly, then The Abyss was filled with corpses, only he couldn't see them in this darkness.

The rats and flies were probably feeding on them and nesting in them.

All of the people thought lost to the endless void, were just food for rodents and insects.

Like he was.

The only difference between him and the corpses, he was alive, but was he? Living people bled, living people stay dead after death, living people had beating hearts.

Jaune brought his hand to his heart, he met steel, the sword that impaled him served as a reminder of his death, even if he couldn't remember his life.

His hand eventually traveled south, to his stomach, where he found his exposed guts.

He felt his exposed ribs, they had been gnawed on, all of his small intestines were gone, eaten or decayed.

Jaune felt his spine, the end of his spine.

He didn't have a waist or anything below that.

He discovered he was on a slanted ledge, the ground he was on ended after his body ended.

Jaune felt his head and face, he was missing his left ear and eye, the back of his skull was shattered, exposing his brain.

Jaune didn't know what he was, he didn't know why he could move after he died.

Above him, he found a rock, barely the size of his fist, but too heavy for him to lift.

He couldn't explore much to the right of him, but he did find a hole, after barely reaching it with his right arm, he deduced that whatever had eaten his arm had used that hole.

With nothing more to do, Jaune went back to pulling at the sword, the only change was that he pulled at a slight angle.

Jaune counted his attempts to pull the sword out, to stay awake or aware.

He was on his sixtieth try, when a fire sparked inside him, it was burning inside his stomach but it only lasted for a moment.

Jaune felt all the muscles, he could move, spasm and twitch uncontrollably.

And when it stopped, he felt pain.

But it wasn't new pain, no it would more accurate to say he could feel more pain.

He had gained more awareness in his body, he could move every finger independently, and he could hear the flies buzz around, but what really stole his attention, was squirming in his wounds.

From his arm to his face to his gut, he could feel squirming.

It didn't take long for him to come to a conclusion as to why he felt that.

Maggots.

Their were maggots eating at him, they had infested his body, he couldn't feel them before because he was numb all over.

He could now feel the endless swarm of flies that tickled his skin, before it was just a constant buzzing be droned out.

Jaune had to resist the urge to grab the infected parts of his body and rip them out.

He had to focus on something else, he decided to ask himself why he felt more.

The only thing he could think gave him a sudden burst of awareness was the fire that came from his stomach.

And the only thing in his stomach was half of the small rat he swallowed.

Jaune hesitated, before picking up the other half of the small rat and swallowing it.

After that, Jaune decided to waste time, he decided to lift the rock, it was easier now.

Jaune was going to use this rock as a replacement weight, if he couldn't lift the sword, he needed to get stronger.

Jaune didn't bother counting, he just mindlessly lifted the 'weight', he only came back to his senses after his insides burned.

His body reacted the same as before, his pain has doubled, and he could feel more squirming take place inside him.

And he felt like the putrid stench from the corpses grow more intense, but he believed his sense of smell had just gotten better.

His teeth also felt sharper.

The sword was still too heavy to pull out, but Jaune decided to try something different.

He brought his hand over his head and smashed the handle of the sword with his rock, he could feel a slight vibration travel through the steel in his chest.

This was the action he did till his body gave up.

* * *

Jaune was stiff again.

And the rats came back.

He could hear them squeak and scatter about.

There wasn't one near his mouth, thankfully.

But after the last rat had gave him strength, he decided would kill another.

He twitched a finger, just to see if he could move, the action was slow, but it did move.

The only rat on him, was sniffing the handle of the sword, but it was on the right side of it, and he doubted he could grab it fast enough with his left, and only, hand before it fled.

But there was something he could try.

He was missing his right hand and wrist, what was left was dead flesh and bones. Two pointy bones.

Jaune slowly angled his arm, and then he struck.

But he barely scraped the rat, and it ran away before he could try again.

Saddened by his lack of 'food', but determined to find a use for his right arm, he thought of a way to make his 'weapon' better.

He chose to pick off the dead flesh, exposing more bone, of course this caused a lot of pain.

And a Jaune contemplated eating the bits of his own flesh, then he did.

He bit into a small piece, and ripped the rest apart with his hand, he reasoned that 'chewing' his 'food' would make him 'digest' it faster.

While it 'digested', Jaune scrapped the points with the rock, but it was two big to get in between the bones, so he focused on the outside of them.

Jaune felt his insides spark, and he only slightly spasmed.

He had expected this outcome, he had only eaten scraps.

There was something else he needed to test now.

Jaune reached over to the corpse next to him, and dug his fingers into the rotten flesh, he ripped out a handful, he could feel the maggots squirm in his hand.

He forced the flesh down his throat, and for the first time since waking up, he did something he only thought about.

He vomited.

His vomit wasn't powerful, it barely came up his throat, he had to turn his head with his hand to let it spill out.

But Jaune wasn't done, he needed to know why he vomited.

He took a handful of flesh and maggots from his own gut to eat.

He vomited again, the rancid stench was mixing with the putrid smell of rotting corpses.

Jaune grabbed a maggot from his body, just one, and swallowed.

He gagged.

He tried again with a maggot from the body next to him, same result.

Seems he couldn't 'digest' maggots.

On another note, there was a pile of puked up rotten flesh and maggots next to his face, he scooped up as much as he could, and hurled it over the ledge.

He didn't hear the sound of it hitting something.

Which was great, in a sense, because it was useful to know, it told him their wasn't land beneath him, maybe The Abyss was bottomless.

Back to what remained of his vomit, while scooping it up, he felt something hard, turns out he couldn't 'digest' rat bones.

Or maybe they took longer, regardless, he left them in a pile.

While mindlessly lifting the rock with his left hand and jabbing the air with his right arm, He let his mind wander.

It didn't go far, all he knew was that he wanted to live, and aside from that, he couldn't think of anything.

Jaune only had one memory of the world outside The Abyss, and that was him getting killed.

But from what he could gather in that memory, he was innocent and was wrongfully punished.

Maybe whatever crime had occurred was his reason to live, maybe he wanted to prove his innocence and get justice, but he didn't know.

Jaune only had knowledge of The Abyss, but he knew what things were, just not where he knew them from.

If he wasn't given a prompt, he couldn't fill in the rest, afterall he didn't know what he didn't know.

Jaune didn't bother with the sword before he went to 'sleep.'

* * *

Jaune had expected to 'wake up' to rats running around and making noise, but he instead 'woke' to something nibbling on his left arm.

He almost jerked his arm away in a panic, but managed to calm himself.

Whatever was eating his arm, was big enough to fit his whole arm in its mouth.

The pain he felt in arm and hand was evenly spread across, and it felt like countless teeth were rotating around it, and for the first time since he woke up in The Abyss he could see something.

A glowing red eye, the monster had a single glowing eye that illuminated the darkness, Jaune could see black and slimy skin surrounding the eye.

The monster was laying over the corpse to the left of Jaune.

Jaune had to act, he could feel pain in his whole arm and hand, but only numbness where his pinky should be.

The monster had all of Jaune's arm in its mouth, and it's 'lips' or whatever was pressed against Jaune's shoulder, the red glowing eye was staring directly into Jaune's only eye. If Jaune had turned his head back last time he was 'awake' he wouldn't have been able to see it.

Jaune needed to do something, he couldn't just jab his right arm into its eye, it wouldn't penetrate deep enough to kill it, and blinding it would send it into a rage.

Jaune chose to go with plan B, which was the same as plan A but his arm was a sacrifice.

Jaune stabbed the monster in the eye with his right arm, and as it lets out a deafening screech, he grabbed a hold of its insides and swung his arm downward, in the direction of the ledge.

The monster was heavy and bit down hard, but Jaune could tell by the extra pain, his plan worked, the bottom half of the monster was over the ledge, Jaune continued to stab the monster with his right arm.

Jaune's left arm felt like it was getting ripped out his socket, even after the monster went limp.

Jaune was able to free his arm, and was disappointed he couldn't have gotten a souvenir from the monster before it fell off the ledge and left Jaune in the dark.

As the pain faded, Jaune realized he felt pain in his chest too, he had made his sword wound bigger.

Jaune briefly wondered what would've happened if the monster was stronger, would he have lost his arm? Or would he have been dragged through the sword?

Then he thought about dragging his body upwards and let the sword cut through his what remained of his body.

He dismissed the thoughts, and waited till he drifted off.

* * *

Since the monster had snuck up on Jaune, he's been more alert.

He was ignoring the constant buzzing of the flies, but when a lower pitched buzzing flew by him, he's been waiting for it to land or leave.

When it landed on Jaune's exposed face, he could feel the difference.

It was five times bigger than a fly, and it bit into Jaune's skin, he could feel it secrete a liquid that stung, probably acid.

Before it could go much further, Jaune smashed it with his rock, obviously hitting his own face as well, the thing, maybe a beetle, was still alive, only stunned.

Jaune dropped the rock and grabbed the beetle between his thumb and index finger, he tried squishing it, but it was too tough, so he used his teeth instead.

He managed to kill it, then he wiped the acid off his face, and 'ate' the bug, he didn't gag.

The beetle gave slightly more than his own flesh, and left his throat stinging.

Jaune mindlessly lifted the rock and jabbed in the air.

* * *

Finally, Jaune had skewered a rat.

He was 'awake' as soon as he heard squeaking coming towards him.

When it was in position, he jabbed at where he believed it to be, and got it.

Jaune immediately 'ate' it, well he chewed and swallowed it, he hasn't had a rat since the first one, it didn't take long for it to 'digest'.

Jaune twitched in pain, but smiled afterwards, he could feel himself getting stronger.

And he could feel his nose getting better at smelling and his teeth getting sharper.

Jaune thought about his 'food' and their effects, his nose and teeth got better after 'eating' rats, and his 'food' got 'digested' faster after he 'ate' that beetle, and he couldn't 'eat' maggots.

Clearly, there was something happening, but since Jaune didn't even know what he was, he didn't spend any more time thinking about it.

But he did wonder what would've happened if he 'ate' the glowing red eye from the monster he killed.

Jaune tested his new strength on the sword, he could barely tell it moved, but it did.

Jaune kept pulling on the sword.

* * *

When Jaune 'awoke' he noticed he wasn't stiff, which wasn't a new thing, but before he had other things on his mind.

He went about his normal activities like a routine, 'wake up', kill whatever was in sight, 'eat', test the sword, 'exercise' then 'sleep' and repeat.

Jaune lost count of how many times he 'woke up', but now the blade of the sword was exposed, just slightly.

Jaune was a little put off after realizing he had done that in his 'sleep', his routine was getting so easy he had begun doing it subconsciously.

So Jaune began picking maggots out his wounds, but after a while, the blade was was big enough to grasp with his full -minus a pinky- hand and he started doing the maggots picking in his 'sleep' also.

Jaune questioned what he could do to stay 'awake' because he feared he would stay 'asleep' after finishing his task.

He began trying to catch flies, which was surprisingly hard considering the near infinite amount that buzzed around.

Eventually even that became a subconscious action.

* * *

Jaune 'woke' to pain and confusion.

He gagged at the stench flooding the air, his stomach ached and a sharp pain came from in his chest.

It took a moment before Jaune realized his fears had come true, to an extent.

The sword was halfway out of him, and has tipped over, the handle was out of reach and the blade had began to cut him, he ran his hand down the blade and to his wound.

He could feel the pain, how long has in been?

Jaune took inventory of his body, he was maggot free, the muscles in his arms were hard, his teeth pierced through the skin on his finger when he tested how sharp they were, his stomach felt full and his bones felt solid.

He reached over to the remains next to him, and was surprised he could only find a pile of rotten flesh, he had a theory that the red eyed monster also couldn't eat maggots, was that false or was this done by the maggots?

Jaune grabbed a few maggots and swallowed them, he barely gagged.

He took another handful, and another, and another, until he finally vomited, this one was violent.

He could feel dozens of undigested rat bones scratch at his throat before he spat then out, he continued to vomit until he felt empty.

He didn't bother examining the pile of puke before he hurled the handfuls over the ledge.

After that, Jaune found his rock, and used it to tilt the blade until the handle was over his head, Jaune didn't realize how long the blade was before now.

After he was sure it wouldn't fall off the ledge, he gripped the blade and pulled it out.

The blade cut his hand but Jaune was free, he set the blade down next to him.

Jaune took pleasure in the pain his heart was in, he could feel again.

He didn't let himself 'sleep', he stayed 'awake' until the pain faded.

Then he reached over to the hole the rats used, gripped the edge and rolled himself over.

His spine tingled, and his back shivered in the air.

He didn't plan to go in this direction, so he used his hand to drag himself to face the other direction.

Lying on his chest would make it easier to move his arm around, of course he would have to pick his head up every two times he dragged himself.

Jaune discovered something at the spot he was pinned, a crusty square.

No, wait, it was a piece of his shirt, it must've been soaked in his blood and dried up, and the insects couldn't get to it since it was under him. Jaune had forgotten he wore clothes.

Now Jaune need to decide what to bring with him: The sword, somehow, or his rock and his blood cloth.

He came up with a plan.

He was going to throw the rock in the opposite direction of the ledge, if it landed he would go pick it up and continue down that way.

Jaune threw the rock, and a loud clack echoed as the rock flew past him, over the ledge.

_Darn._

Now he had to do something about the cloth, he used it to clean up his vomit, and then he ate it after it got damp.

That was two out of three objects dealt with, and for the sword.

Jaune decided to hold the handle with his teeth, and started dragging himself.

Only to stop and take the sword out his mouth, he used it to clean the rotten flesh out his way, then he put the sword back and continued.

He chose this way because of the monster, it had came from this direction, and Jaune wanted to 'eat' a glowing eye.

Jaune continued down his path unobstructed, but then a fire inside him ignited.

He spasmed violently, and pain flashed all over his body.

When he stopped, it took him a second to realize he was wet, it took another second to realize it was blood, he was bleeding out of all his wounds.

In the next second, Jaune had been swarmed by insects.

He realized they would pick him clean, and soon he would just be another rotting corpse.

Jaune continued to drag himself, he didn't stop until he felt something faintly sticky, he waved his hand in the air slowly.

It was a web, he could hear the change in the buzzing of insects, they moved faster but it was muffled.

Jaune continue forward, into the spider nest, hoping to lose the insects.

Jaune finally escaped the insects, he could barely hear the buzzing that he had grown accustomed to.

Jaune slowed down, his head hurt, and his body itched.

Jaune brought a finger over his bloody eye socket, it stung like a fresh wound and was still bleeding.

It took Jaune to notice the complete silence before he heard his heart beat.

It was faint and slow, but a beat nonetheless.

He listened again, and this time it was fainter and slower, Jaune wondered about the physical significance of a beating heart.

It meant blood was flowing, and blood was needed to heal.

Jaune attributed the beating heart to him 'digesting' his own blood, but maybe there was more to it.

He had rat blood before and he didn't bleed, so maybe it also had to do with his heart not having a sword in it.

Whatever the case, Jaune grabbed a handful of webs and soaked it in his blood, then he swallowed it and waited.

When the fire ignited, it was less intense, but gave him the same results as the cloth.

He repeatedly 'ate' soaked webs until there weren't any webs at his level, then he let himself 'sleep.'

* * *

They were gone, the small wounds were gone.

The slices that went around his arm from the red eyed monster were gone.

The scratches from dragging his face on the ground were gone.

His bigger open wounds were closed off or covered by scabs.

His left eye and ear were closed off with scabs.

The gap in his cheek had scabs around the rim.

The hole in the back of his skull was covered by a scab.

The cut in his chest was a scab.

The exposed fleshy bits on his right arm were covered in a layer of scabs.

Of course his gut was still exposed and seemed unaffected, aside from the dried blood.

Jaune couldn't hear his beating heart anymore, but he wasn't worried, he saved one blood soaked web.

And he wasn't worried about decaying, his dead body seemed to not decay normally.

He wasn't even sure he understood how his body moved, how did he get stronger if his muscles didn't heal? How did eating a rat affect his nose and teeth?

Jaune could sit here and ask questions forever, but instead he chose to act.

Jaune continued down his path, only hitting a dead end twice.

He stopped when he heard movement around a corner, it was slimy and smooth.

Jaune was excited, he hoped it would be the red eyed monster.

He wasn't disappointed, he was overjoyed when he saw three of them. At first he was wary at seeing three red glowing eyes but then, as his eye adjusted, he saw they weren't one being.

Jaune put the blood soaked web down, and picked up the sword, he raised it and waited.

When the first monster past by Jaune, he twisted his body as much as he could and slammed the blade down on the monster.

As the other two reacted, Jaune dragged his body to face them and waited, he would see what they could do.

One seemed to scrunch up, then it jumped at Jaune, he raised the sword and stabbed it forward, into the gaping mouth. As the monster fell, impaled, it dragged the sword down with it

The second survivor of Jaune's first attack, squirmed away.

Jaune debated chasing it down, before dismissing it.

Jaune used the sword to slice completely through the boneless bottom half of the monsters. Which, now that Jaune could see them better, looked like giant worms.

Jaune took nibbling bites of a Worm, they tasted slimy and like bitter blood and dirt.

Once Jaune finds a tongue and healed his cheek, he can start chewing normally.

Jaune 'ate' about a fourth of one of the Worms, then he 'ate' one of the glowing red eyes.

He ripped the other out its socket and kept it with him as he scooted back to where he dropped the blood soaked web.

He swallowed the web, and went to 'sleep.'

* * *

Jaune 'awoke' and found he went through no major changes.

He hoped healing while 'digesting' would give him a glowing red eye, it would appear he was wrong.

Partially, maybe, Jaune's left eye socket felt warm, and that was enough to give him hope.

The glowing red eye he didn't 'eat' dimmed slightly, Jaune could still see, but he had to strain his eye.

It was weird to look at things, Jaune decided after looking over his body. Which had healed some more.

Jaune started dragging himself over to the sword and the dead Worms, when he had an idea.

Now that he wasn't moving with a heavy sword in his mouth, he could use both his elbows to crawl, of course his head hung but that wasn't important.

When Jaune reached the corpses, he 'ate' some of the remaining flesh and went to work dissecting the Worms.

They were weird, their mouths were three stripes of teeth that were all connected by a stretchy muscle, and behind their jaw's they were just organs, muscle and flesh.

The glowing red eye seemed to connect to a cable that went somewhere in the back.

Jaune just filled his stomach with whatever parts looked neat.

Then he bit into the sword and continued to crawl, he got into the habit of using his elbows, Jaune also had to stop every time to roll the glowing red eye a little bit ahead of him.

He eventuality spasmed, but kept on crawling.

Then he found more Worms.

Jaune was probably headed for a nest, and the thought filled him with anticipation.

Jaune watched as two Worms approached him, they seemed to ignore him.

Is it the red light?

Jaune had an idea as to why they weren't attacking him, but he shoved it aside to focus on killing these two.

Jaune chose to wait until he was behind the two Worms to attack.

When they went past him, he turned around and stabbed the sword into the back of one, then he dragged himself up, and slammed his right arm into the back of the other while falling.

They both died with a whimper.

_That was so cool!_

Jaune took pleasure killing the Worms with style.

Jaune 'ate' the flesh and eye of one of the Worms, and had an idea.

He didn't know if it would work, but hey, what could he lose?

Jaune cut the bottom half of the Worn he didn't feed on, and took the eye out with some cable attached, then he rolled both the dim eye and the new eye to wall, before he scooted himself over while dragging the bottom half of a Worm with him.

Once he found the wall, he rolled the worm bottom upside down and used the wall it to turn himself on his back, he stabbed his spine into the Worm and pulled it up till the exposed Worm guts met his own.

Then he peeled the scab out of his left eye socket and shoved the new glowing red eye into his socket, cable first. Then he peeled off some more scabs and 'ate' them all.

He drifted off to 'sleep.'

* * *

Jaune was unsure whether or not to be happy, his experiment worked.

Kinda, they were connected, but a little unresponsive.

He could barely get his tail to twitch, and he couldn't see out of his new eye.

But now Jaune had to drag along extra weight, on the plus side, he didn't have to roll an orb every time he moved.

Jaune ate the rest of the Worms, hoping he just needed to 'eat' more Worms for his new appendages to become active.

Jaune bite the sword once more, and continued to drag himself, he was going to hunt more Worm then eat scabs to heal while he 'digested.'

* * *

Jaune 'woke' to feel himself squirm, his Worm half was squirming.

_Yes!_

After Jaune stopped cheering, he realized he had done the Worm hunting in his 'sleep.'

He was a little conflicted on what he should feel.

On one hand, it was nice that he 'woke' to progress, but on the sharp bones, he liked being able to think.

It took Jaune a second to notice, but now he could see out his Worm eye.

It wasn't actually harder to use both eyes, his vision seemed to default to looking out his Worm eye now.

The glowing red eye could see in the dark, like actually see, maybe the glowing red light was just a side effect.

Jaune could see clearly in all directions, it seemed he didn't have a pupil.

Jaune took a moment to examine his body, his right arm had healed, his scabs had mostly turned into skin.

His cheek had closed, and the scab on his ear was just scar tissue.

The cut on his chest was just a scar now.

His gut had connected with his Worm half in a gross slimy scar.

His pinky finger on his left hand was one-third back to normal.

Jaune continued to crawl and he practiced squirming.

And accepted the fact that he was going to 'sleep' for most of adventure and only 'wake' when he finished a task.

* * *

Jaune used his Worm half naturally, and he decided to take a bite out of his right arm when he healed, so he wouldn't run out if scabs to eat.

* * *

Jaune could use his Worm eye like it was his own, and decided to start 'eating' the stretchy muscle in the mouth of Worms.

* * *

Jaune had to tear open his cheeks so they healed with the new muscle.

* * *

Jaune had gotten everything he could from the Worms, so he told himself to find the nest and destroy it.

* * *

Jaune 'woke up' amongst piles of dead half eaten Worms.

He was looking down on them.

Jaune examined his body, his Worm half had tripled in length, he was bending it upwards at where it used to end.

Jaune knew it didn't have bones, so it was all muscle that propped him up.

They only remaining wound on Jaune was his missing right hand and a scab on his arm.

Jaune's Worm eye had also tripled in size, deforming his skull, it used to be the size of his fist, now he would need two hands just to cover the exposed half.

The Worm nest wasn't anything special, just a big cave with a lot of tunnels.

Jaune was holding the sword in his hand, and he slithered forward into a tunnel that went down.

Jaune decided to find an animal or monster that had ears or a tongue.


End file.
